A computer network may include various interconnected computing devices and software applications, each of which may be represented by one or more configuration items. Managing the network may involve discovering and keeping track of the configuration items. Additionally, managing the network may involve organizing the configuration items into a representation or map that allows the state of the network to be visualized. Visualization, in turn, allows the network and its contents to be adjusted to meet various needs of an enterprise.